Boda en el gimnasio Celeste
by Amy Fun
Summary: ¡Albricias! Una gran fiesta se celebrará en el gimnasio de Cd. Celeste. ¿Quiénes serán los invitados? Pero más importante: ¿quiénes serán los novios?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, perfecto para cualquier actividad al aire libre. Una mujer elegantemente vestida se acercaba emocionada hacia un edificio del que sobresalía la imagen de un Dewgong.

- ¡Este es el lugar! Es muy bonito – dijo para ella misma.

Ya en el perímetro, entró pasando las puertas de cristal de la construcción y volteó de un lado a otro.

- Um, ¿hola? – saludó tímidamente.

Siguió a través de un gran corredor, cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos que llamaron bastante su atención y se apresuró a llegar al lugar de su procedencia. La mujer comenzó a correr pasando varios acuarios y llegó hasta un área muy grande, con albercas y estrados. Dos personas estaban a cada extremo de la alberca principal, observando fijamente lo que sucedía en el agua.

- ¡Staryu, es hora! ¡Embestida! – Gritó una joven pelirroja desde un extremo de la piscina.

- ¡No! ¡Raichu! ¡Esquívalo! – Ordenó un chico con ojos azules.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Staryu golpeó a Raichu y lo tiró de la plataforma en la que se encontraba. El pokémon eléctrico se veía bastante dañado y al caer al agua intentó nadar pero se encontraba demasiado cansado y perdió la conciencia.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Staryu! ¡Ayuda a Raichu a salir de ahí!

El pokémon siguió la orden de su entrenadora y rápidamente sacó al ser desmayado del agua. Los dos dueños de los pokémon se acercaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus muy agotados amigos.

- Buen trabajo, Raichu. Perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Gracias por ayudar, Staryu. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo en la batalla.

- ¡Raichu no puede pelear! Se declara a la líder de gimnasio Misty ganadora del encuentro – se escuchó decir a una voz femenina por los altavoces del lugar.

La mujer que había llegado a mitad de la batalla se encontraba observando la situación desde la entrada al área. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, maravillada por lo que vio.

- De nuevo no pude ganarte… Ugh… Ni siquiera por ser mí segundo intento…

- No te preocupes, Chris. Sabes que soy más ruda de lo que aparento – dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía.

- Sí, gracias, Misty. Ugh, pensé que si utilizaba a mis pokémon más poderosos… Ni siquiera porque Raichu tiene la ventaja de tipo…

- Aun así, Chris. Fue un encuentro muy interesante.

- Gracias – Chris abrazó a su pokémon y extendió su mano hasta Misty.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y el chico se despidió y marchó, pasando de lado sin darse cuenta, a la mujer que vio todo con admiración.

- ¡Misty! Voy contigo, espera un momento – se escuchó decir por los altavoces.

Mientras tanto la joven líder acariciaba a Staryu. A sus veinticuatro años era reconocida como una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio y entrenadora de pokémon de agua.

Vio su reflejo en la alberca y sonrió pesadamente; su imagen en el agua mostraba a una chica de cabello rojo, corto, alborotado y suelto, ojos azules y tez blanca, un cuerpo atlético; sin curvas exageradas. Usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color amarillo. Se veía cansada, la responsabilidad de ser líder de gimnasio era extenuante.

- Em… Disculpe… ¿Usted es la encargada del lugar? – preguntó la mujer acercándose a Misty.

- Se podría decir.

- Ah, lo que ocurre es que vi el anuncio del lugar en una revista y tenía que verlo.

- ¿Anuncio? ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¡Ah! ¡Vio el anuncio! – Una tercera mujer de cabello rosado se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban las jóvenes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú sabes de esto, Lily?

- Claro, Misty. O sea, como qué ya discutimos esto.

- ¿Lo hicimos?

- Um… ¿Soy inoportuna? Si gustan, puedo regresar después.

- ¡Para nada! Llamaré a mis otras hermanas espera un segundo.

Lily sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje.

- ¡Listo! Vendrán en unos momentos. Ven conmigo, por favor. Te llevaré a dar un recorrido.

- ¿Me perdí de algo, Lily?- Preguntó Misty curiosa.

- ¡Para nada! ¡No hay ningún problema! Tú sigue con tu rutina; te contaré después que es lo que sucede.

- Um… ¿Segura?

- Si, además que es hora de alimentar a los chicos. Tú ve, anda.

- Um, ok…

Mientras Misty se alejaba pensaba en lo bonita que era la mujer con la que se encontró. Alta, ojos azules, cabello castaño y facciones refinadas; sin mencionar su elegante manera de vestir: un vestido rosa con encajes. Misty rio brevemente para así misma, esa clase de mujeres la intimidaban un poco, no porque se sintiera fea, sino porque sabía que debían pasar una cantidad de tiempo considerable cuidando su aspecto; ella no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, su carrera pokémon ocupaba todos sus días.

Después de alimentar a sus amigos, decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, caminó sin gracia por el pasillo y llegó al comedor donde se encontró a la mujer con la que había dejado a Lily.

- ¡Oh! Hola, de nuevo.

- Hola – contestó la chica sentada en la mesa.

- ¿Y Lily?

- Oh, ella y sus hermanas están buscando unos papeles.

- Ya veo… - después de pensarlo un momento, decidió hacerle compañía a la joven – Mi nombre es Misty, mucho gusto.

- Hola, me llamo Serena, mucho gusto.

- ¿Qué te trae al gimnasio Celeste? Usualmente solo tenemos retadores que quieren ganar una medalla y uno que otro admirador de mis hermanas.

- Oh, lo que ocurre es que vi en una revista que puedo rentar este lugar para eventos y después del gran recorrido que me dieron tus hermanas… El lugar es precioso…

- ¡¿Eventos?!

Ahora todo tenía sentido en la cabeza de Misty. Desde hace algunos meses, sus hermanas decidieron convertirse en coordinadoras de eventos sociales, después de todo como ellas dicen "tienen la belleza y los contactos para realizarlos". La semana pasada, encontró a su hermana Daisy realizando una llamada que le pareció muy misteriosa, cuando preguntó al respecto ella solo contestó que estaba contratando publicidad, Misty pensó que se trataba de publicidad para el gimnasio pokémon, ¡no para el gimnasio como salón de eventos!

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, nada – respondió un poco desanimada la líder de gimnasio.

-¡Ah! Pero, también, por supuesto que he escuchado sobre este lugar anteriormente. ¡Es un gimnasio muy importante dentro de Kanto! De hecho, hoy vi parte de tu pelea y fue maravillosa. Eres muy talentosa y bondadosa con tus pokémon.

La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco al escuchar lo anterior; siempre es agradable que los demás reconozcan tu trabajo.

- Gracias.

Serena le sonrió a la mujer frente a ella.

- Y… Um… ¿Eres entrenadora pokémon?

- Sí, pero me temo que no una muy buena…

- ¡Oh! No digas eso, con suficiente esfuerzo…

- ¡Oh, no! No es eso… Es simplemente que no es mi talento, de hecho, creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a alguien. Por el momento me dedico a hornear y mi especialidad son los Pokélitos.

- ¡Vaya! Como paso casi todo el día en este lugar, casi siempre como alimentos instantáneos, aunque eso sí, el alimento de mis pokémon está hecho por expertos.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso, la próxima vez que venga te traeré un paquete de pokélitos y algo para ti.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? Muchas gracias.

- Entonces, ¿estás realizando un evento de cocina?

- Eh, no… De hecho… Estoy organizando mi boda.

- ¡¿EH?! ¡Pero si eres tan joven! Bueno… Te ves joven…

- Sí, lo soy – comenzó a reír educadamente – pero, estoy muy contenta de casarme.

- En ese caso, muchas felicidades. ¿Y por qué no está él aquí contigo?

- Pues… Él es una persona algo despistada así que confió en mí para que realizara todos los preparativos. Pero está bien. Las jóvenes que trabajan contigo son muy amables y se emocionan fácilmente, creo que me ayudarán mucho para esto.

- ¿Te refieres a mis hermanas?

- ¡¿Tus hermanas?! Disculpa, no sabía que eran hermanas. Es que… Todas son algo diferentes, físicamente.

- Si. Nos lo dicen todo el tiempo por eso creo que ellas son muy populares con los chicos y como yo paso todo el tiempo aquí, sospecho que solo los entrenadores pokémon me conocen.

- ¡Oh, no! Para nada, he escuchado hablar de la perla de ciudad Celeste. La líder que es muy bella pero increíblemente dura en sus batallas.

- ¿Pe… Perla? ¿Quién inventa esas cosas? – Preguntó Misty sonrojada.

Serena sonrió a la que le pareció una chica muy tierna, de repente su plática fue interrumpida por tres mujeres escandalosas.

- ¡Está listo el papeleo! - Dijo una rubia.

- ¡Sólo faltan tus firmas! – Gritó Lily.

- Veo que ya se presentaron – comentó una chica de cabello azul.

- Sí, y al fin entendí qué clase de anuncio contrataron - expresó Misty un poco molesta.

- No te enojes, hermanita, esto le dará más publicidad al gimnasio y a las obras que realizamos.

- Ugh… Supongo.

- Bueno, es hora de formalizar este trabajo. Señorita Serena; por favor firme en las líneas.

- Sí, de acuerdo.

Serena hizo lo que se le pidió con rapidez.

- ¡Listo!

- Muy bien, guardaré estos papeles y podremos iniciar con los preparativos…

- Bueno, Serena, ahora de aquí a tu boda serás extra oficialmente una de nosotras. Debemos de conocer tus gustos para que todo quede a tu manera.

- Eres lista porque has contratado a las mejores.

- Las mejores para dar un dolor de cabeza… - Murmuró Misty para ella.

- Muchas gracias a todas, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

- Por cierto, para visualizar las invitaciones… ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

- ¿Uh? Es verdad- dijo Serena sonrojándose – su nombre es Ash Ketchum.

Y todo se volvió incómodo en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

- Si quieres, podemos cancelar el contrato – dijo una joven de cabellos azules.

- No es necesario, Violet.

- O podríamos decirle que nos equivocamos y ya está apartada esta fecha – comentó otra chica de cabellos rubios.

- Así está bien, Daisy.

- ¿Qué tal si simplemente cerramos el negocio de planificación de eventos? – Preguntó la chica de melena rosada.

- Aunque me gustaría (debido a las molestias que me causan), sé que es importante para ustedes, así que no. Estoy bien, Lily. No se preocupen, chicas. Solo es una coincidencia, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, ahora; seamos adultos responsables. Serena es una buena chica, así que lo único que podemos hacer es desearle lo mejor. Además, ustedes tienen un contrato con ella, ayúdenla para que tenga el mejor de los días.

- Misty…

- Aquí no pasa nada. Esta discusión ya nos ha tomado demasiado tiempo, es hora de entrenar a los chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a Psyduck? Bueno, no importa. Lo buscaré yo.

Misty abandonó el comedor dejando a sus hermanas algo serias y preocupadas, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaban el nombre de Ash Ketchum? Que ellas supieran, no había pasado nada extraño con su hermana la "feíta" como a veces le decían y el chico antes mencionado. Simplemente un día, ella declaró:

- "¿Qué si donde está Ash? Seguramente siguiendo su sueño, así que yo no me voy a quedar atrás".

Desde entonces, cada vez que le preguntaban sobre el muchacho, ella simplemente encogía los hombros como respuesta.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó cabizbaja Lily.

- Continuaremos con esto. Misty dijo que está bien, así que tenemos que creer en su palabra – contestó Violet con seguridad.

Mientras sus hermanas comenzaban a seleccionar temáticas y materiales para presentarle a su clienta en la próxima reunión; Misty se acercó a la alberca en donde se encontraban algunos de sus pokémon.

- Hola, chicos.

Algunos sonidos de pokémon se hicieron presentes como contestación al saludo.

- Bien. Es hora de entrenar – dijo con una sonrisa al final de su enunciado.

Al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabellos rojos entrenaba con sus pokémon de agua, Serena se bajaba de un pequeño vehículo enfrente de una pintoresca casa de dos pisos; en Pueblo Paleta.

- Muchas gracias, guarde el cambio – dijo mientras se bajaba de un taxi.

El auto siguió su camino y ella se acercó al pórtico de la casa. Tocó la puerta educadamente y esperó.

- ¡Mime! ¡Mr. Mime!

- Soy yo, Serena.

Se abrió la puerta y enfrente de Serena se encontraba el pokémon mimo con una escoba en la mano.

- ¡Mime!

- Muchas gracias, Mr. Mime – agradeció mientras pasaba a la casa.

- ¡Mime! Mime, mime. ¡Mr. Mime!

- ¿Eh? ¿No está la Sra. Ketchum?

- ¡Mime!

- Entonces, ¿podrías llamar a Ash por mí, por favor?

- Mime.

Entonces el pokémon corrió por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa y cuando regresó a la vista de Serena, estaba jalando por el brazo a un joven de cabellos negros, con ojos café y un cuerpo ligeramente atlético; usaba una camisa blanca y shorts de mezclilla; detrás de ellos corría un pequeño ser en forma de ratón de color amarillo.

- ¡Pikapi!

- ¡Mr. Mime! ¡No me jales así! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Mr. Mime se detuvo justo cuando llegó al primer piso y comenzó a barrer como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

- ¿Cómo puede ser qué seas el pokémon de mi mamá? – Preguntó Ash mientras veía a Mr. Mime de forma amenazante.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó Serena un poco preocupada.

- Si… Es sólo que Mr. Mime siempre ha sido un poco extraño, es todo.

- Hola, cariño.

Ante ese saludo el muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Hola, Serena. ¿Terminaste con lo que planeaste hacer hoy?

-Si. Ya aparté el lugar; es muy grande y bonito, con bastante luz. Aún no decido la decoración pero las planificadoras me dijeron que me ayudarán en lo que sea. Estoy muy contenta – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que así sea. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Mi mamá dejó algo en la cocina; espera un momento.

Mientras el joven se dirigió a la cocina, la muchacha se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, extendiendo sus brazos, sus manos quedaron a la vista y se sonrojó cuando vio un pequeño anillo con una piedra de color rosa.

- Las planificadoras son tres hermanas muy agradables - comenzó a hacer conversación – aunque en cuanto dije tu nombre, se tensó un poco el ambiente.

- De seguro es porque están impresionadas de que el gran maestro pokémon de Kanto, Ash Ketchum, vaya a casarse.

- No, no creo que haya sido eso… Fue como que… Se pusieron nerviosas… Pero no sé por qué.

- Tengo esa reacción con las personas.

- Um… Tal vez…

Ash sirvió dos platos con el platillo que preparó su mamá, le sirvió un poco de comida pokémon a su amigo Pikachu, quien había escuchado en silencio toda la conversación; sirvió un poco de limonada y se sentó a comer.

- Ah, quería esperar para decirte el lugar donde nos casaremos… Pero… Creo que no puedo guardarte la sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Sí, escogí un lugar que, a pesar de que queda un poco lejos de aquí, pensé que sería ideal para nosotros. De hecho te tomé mucho en cuenta…

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, es un lugar en el que los pokémon conviven con los humanos todos los días.

- ¿Cómo un santuario pokémon?

- Um… No, porque también… Hay emocionantes batallas pokémon.

Ante lo último Ash comenzó a emocionarse.

-¿Batallas? ¿Batallas muy interesantes?

-Si. De hecho, pude ver el final de una y fue bastante intensa. Ahora veo que hice lo correcto al elegir ese lugar.

-¿En dónde será?

Aunque estaba emocionado, también le costaba un poco de trabajo pensar en un lugar de batallas que fuese lo suficientemente elegante como para que sirviera como lugar de una boda. Ahora, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

-¿Te lo digo?

-¡Si!

-Je… Será en ¡el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste!

Pikachu quien en esos momentos se empinaba un botecito con agua, escupió todo el líquido que tenía en su boca en la cara de su entrenador al escuchar la declaración de Serena.

- ¿Eh? Pikachu, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Serena extrañada.

- ¡Pikachupi!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Pikachu?

Ash tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió la cara con una cara de indignación.

- Sólo está emocionado.

- ¿Emocionado? ¿Por un gimnasio pokémon?

- ¡Pika! ¡Pikachupi!

- Verás, no se trata de cualquier gimansio pokémon…

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, es el gimnasio pokémon de Misty.

- ¡Pikachupi! ¡Pikachupi!

- ¿Te refieres a la líder de gimnasio? Pero, eso ya lo sabía.

- Sí, pero lo que no sabes, es que ella y yo somos amigos.

- ¡Pikachupi! ¡Pikachupi!

- ¡¿Eeeh?! Entonces, ¿por qué no lo mencionó?

- ¿Eh? ¿No te dijo que somos amigos?

- ¡No! ¡Recuerda que te dije que en cuanto mencioné tu nombre, se tensó el ambiente! Sus hermanas se miraron entré sí y ella me deseó felicitaciones una vez más y se marchó del lugar… Pero… Cuando me quedé sola con las chicas, me dio la impresión de que estaban un poco nerviosas.

- Oh, bueno, tal vez Misty estaba enojada. Tiene un terrible temperamento.

- ¿En serio? A mí me pareció de lo más dulce.

- O tal vez fue tu imaginación. Que gran coincidencia que hayas elegido ese lugar. Pero, ¿sabes? Es un lugar muy bonito.

- ¡Si! Es lo que yo pensé. Las chicas me dijeron que pueden cubrir las albercas y ponerle un piso mientras esté el evento. La luz que entra a través del techo es hermosa. Me alegra que te guste. Aunque… ¿No se molestará tu amiga por qué no le habías avisado que te vas a casar?

- ¡Oh! Tal vez tienes razón. Eso puede ser el motivo de que hayas notado un ambiente diferente… Aunque, para serte sincero… Ni siquiera sabía si debía decírselo.

- ¿Eh, por qué no?

- Pues… Hace algunos años que no nos vemos. Pensé que ella, tal vez…

- ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikachupi! ¡Pika pika! ¡Chaaa!

- Ya, ya, Pikachu…

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Pikachu?

- Pues, verás… Pikachu tiene un gran aprecio por Misty. A veces dudaba de a quién quería más, si a ella o a mí.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, entonces es una persona de lo más especial. Pero, ¿por qué no sabía que eran amigos? De hecho, es la primera vez que me entero que se conocían y eso que a veces me hablabas de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta hoy es la primera vez que la veo. ¿Por qué no ha ido a tus competencias?

- Um… No lo sé. Como te lo dije, hace años que no nos vemos.

- ¿No se escriben? ¿Videollamadas?

- Wow, Serena… No sabía que te interesara tanto esta clase de temas… Pero respondiendo tus preguntas… No. Nunca le escribí ni le llamé.

- Entonces… No suena a que sean tan buenos amigos.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hasta viajé con ella por algún tiempo!

- ¡Oh!

- ¡Pikapiii! ¡Pikachupiii! – Exclamó Pikachu Interrumpiendo la plática.

Ash se paró de la mesa y fue hasta su cuarto, extrajo un objeto similar a un libro y bajó a enseñárselo a Serena.

- Mira, este es un álbum de fotos que mi mamá guardó.

Dentro del álbum se encontraban fotografías de Ash, de los lugares que visitó, de los torneos en donde participó, de sus pokémon y por supuesto, de sus amigos. Fue entonces que el chico tomó una foto en donde compartía espacio con Misty.

- Esta es una prueba de mi amistad con Misty.

Serena vio la imagen y sonrió al ver a un Ash más joven. Ciertamente las dos personas que aparecían en la fotografía parecían pasar un buen tiempo y sobre ellos aparecía Pikachu haciendo una V con una de sus patas.

- Pikachupi…

- Es extraño que no me hayas dicho esto antes, es decir, aquí están Brock, Dawn, May, Iris… ¡Están todos! Y jamás me hablaste de sus viajes. Creo que la única vez que la mencionaste fue cuando me explicaste sobre los gimnasios en Kanto y sobre sus líderes. Fue cuando aprendí que a ella la apodaban "la perla de ciudad Celeste".

- ¿Yo dije eso? – Preguntó Ash un ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡Si! ¿Y por qué no me hablaste de ella hasta ahora? Urgh, seguro se incomodó cuando mencioné tu nombre porque ha de pensar que estás peleado con ella.

- Pues… ¡No lo sé!

- ¡Mañana!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Mañana irás al gimnasio de Cd. Celeste y hablarás con ella!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- De todos modos, siendo ese el lugar de la boda, tarde o temprano la ibas a ver, ¿no crees?

- Si… Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Hornearé unos pokélitos y se los llevarás de mi parte. Así, mañana, arreglarás este asunto. No me importa que asunto tengas de la liga, lo cancelas y vas.

- Serena…

Pero la chica le dejó de prestar atención al muchacho y se fue directamente a la cocina a hornear. Ash y Pikachu se quedaron solos, y cuando se miraron directamente a los ojos, el pokémon sonrió con cierta picardía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu?

- ¡Pikapi, pikachupi!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa conmigo y con Misty?

- Chaaa… - mencionó alejándose el pequeño pokémon…

- ¿Será buena idea que vaya a verla después de todo este tiempo?

En el gimnasio de Cd. Celeste, la líder había terminado de entrenar a sus pokémon, después de tanto ejercicio se duchó, puso una pijama y se encontraba tomando un chocolate caliente viendo las noticias en su televisor. Todos sus pokémon estaban dormidos y ella deseaba compartir la actividad; sin embargo se sentía inquieta.

Recordó la última vez que vio a Ash, ese día prometió no gastar más su tiempo pensando en él; se sentía algo patética porque ahora lo estaba haciendo.

No se imaginaba, el encuentro que tendría al día siguiente.


End file.
